


Memories

by Samirott



Category: haikyuu
Genre: #Why am I making this #Im sorry #Character Death #Angst #Sad sad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samirott/pseuds/Samirott
Summary: A random occurrence that turns people mental has been breaking out. Soon the characters realize that they have to live with these circumstances because nothing will ever be the same, those day were just happy memories.TRIGGERS--Yes there will be a lot of Gay ships and romances (so if you dont like that then don't read)- Cussing/Vulgar language-Mentions of Rape/Sexual Abuse- PLEASE DONT READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH CUTTING, SUICIDE, OR DEPRESSION. There will be mentions of this stuff and I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable, so if you are squeamish about that stuff, then please please don't read this!- Also sorry if your fav character is killed. Idk what will happen in this story ;pShips-- Kageyama x Hinata- Tsukishima x Yamaguchi- Tanaka x Kiyoko- Asahi x Noya- Daichi x Suga- Kuroo x Kenma- Lev x Yaku- Bokuto x Akaashi- Iwaizumi x Oikawa- Tendou x UshijimaThere will be more but they won't be that important.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Asahi Azumane/ Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/ Kuroo Tetsurō, Lev Haiba/ Yaku Morisuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love each and every character so if I portray them in a wrong way then I’m sorrrryyy!!

The room ran cold. It seemed drained of life and nothing else but the memories of everyone haunted the walls. The memories of the first years running around, yelling and arguing, but somehow still having fun.  
The memories of the second years jumping on the tables and doing the dumbest things possible. And the memories of the third years crying together happily because they were going to graduate soon.  
But that wasn't the joy filled there that day. It was only a memory. We all knew that. We knew that it would stay as memories. The happy ones, the ones that we tried to remember as the scene prevailed in front of our eyes.  
The horrid screams from Shoyo as he backed up into the bookshelf causing a loud thud. The sound of crying as Kiyoko-San couldn't hold in her tears. The sound of dripping blood going down Yachi's cold face and falling on the floor. Multiple stab wounds down her back and front and her neck being strung up by a flimsy rope.  
Hinata screamed and ran over to her while Suga pulled back the red- head who yelled her name and cursed out the one who hurt her.

They were dating, so what would you expect

Suga still couldn't wrap his head at what was presented infront of him.  
Yamaguchi let out a choked out scream while clenching onto Tsukishima. I remember this vividly, the guilt of Yachi being in full despair will never leave my mind. Why?

Because I'm the one who killed her.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Gah!!-" Kageyama bolted up and sat shaking in his bed for what seemed like hours. Sweat ran down his face and down his neck as he slowly reached up and wiped it away.  
"That dream again.." He muttered to himself outloud. He had been having vivid nightmares of that time back in Highschool, well not nightmares, more like memories.  
He plunged himself into the cocoon of a bed he had and rested his hand on his burning forehead. 

Every single time I have that dream, I always wake up sweating and end up feeling like shit.

He guided his hand towards his phone and checked the time. Like always, he woke up a few minutes before his alarm was ordered to go off so he didnt have a reason to stay in bed.  
His feet stumbled over the dropped clothes on his floor, after a few, well.. events, he found himself not caring about the perfectness of his room like he used to back in Highschool. I mean it's not like anyone visited anyways.

"Yo! Tobio? You up already?" A boy with black, straight-banged, hair came in.

"Tsutomu, the real question is why are you up so early?" Kageyama went to the fridge and poured a glass of milk for him self. He met Goshiki after the match with Shiratorizawa, that now seems forever ago, and somehow became friends and now roommates. Not close ones, but he started calling Kageyama by his first name, so guess they were kinda close? 

"I don't really have a reason, I just wanted to binge an episode of criminal minds before I go to school." He laid lazily on the couch and reached for the remote with his foot. Criminal minds was a show that Goshiki wasn't fond of at first, but soon it became the show that they would both sit down and watch together. Though, Kageyama already finished a lot of the episodes without the other so Goshiki had to catch up alone.  
"I'm going for a run." Kageyama placed his glass in the sink and went to the door, putting his shoes on.  
Goshiki waved, too lazy to say "bye" or "have a nice day". Not like Kageyama even minded though.  
.  
.  
.  
The air was cold and humid, a temperature that Kageyama was fond of for his optimal running standards. He wished he brought a scarf though, but it would've just gotten in his way because of the speed he was running at. He paused as he stared up at the huge school that was home to him for a while. 

I remember playing volleyball on this team. 

Karasuno was the school he represented being the main setter in the starting line-up.  
A role that he'd always remember as Suga had to sacrifice his own spot so Kageyama could play. Daichi's advice and discipline was another thing he remembered. The fact that he always said the right thing without realizing it. Asahi's will to fight and his strength as an Ace even in tough times were admirable. Kiyoko's beauty and constant support made everyone on the team get fired up.  
And of course he couldn't forget the kindness from his upperclassman Tanaka. Many people would think he was just a delinquent but he was secretly just a softie. Noya was also someone that you couldn't forget. Despite being so small, he had the biggest pride and will-power than anyone else.  
Though he could only thank Ennoshita for having to deal with those two when they got out of hand.  
He would've stayed and thought about everyone else but he didn't really have time to. Or maybe because he was getting dangerously close to recalling the first years, by now you could probably tell why he avoided thinking about them.  
He knew it was the latter but he didn't really care. He knew that he could take his time because what was waiting for him couldn't leave. Kageyama hurried the pace up anyways as he passed by the places that were close to him, but by now he had only visited them like once a few weeks.  
.  
.  
.  
The front doors of the hospital were swung open as he walked onto the welcome mat.  
"Uh.. Kageyama Tobio.. I'm here to see-" He muttered out, his voice still raspy because he didn't talk as much as he used to. Even though he was relatively quiet before, he somehow became more silent than that.  
"Don't worry, we know." The nurse giggled and winked at him. She was probably trying to flirt with him but it's not like he cared. He walked through the barren hallways and looked down at the tiles. He didn't look at the room number and just memorized how many tiles it took for him to get his way to his destination every day.

They should do a better job cleaning the floors.

He glanced up at the janitor who gave him an angry frown, almost like she could read his thoughts.

He opened the door and put his hand in the crack, slowly shutting it so no sound was made. The door was very heavy so it'd often close on itself and make a loud noise.  
Though it was unnecessary because the boy in front of him was awake—oddly very early for him to be so.

"Your up early—Shoyo." Kageyama placed a bag of snacks, on the table near the bed, that he got from the convenient store a few minutes before.

"Ah! Kageyama your back! I was just waiting for you.." he chuckled softly while turning his head to look at his setter.

"Boke, you don't have to wait for me you know.." he blushed, his face turning a subtle shade of red.

"Of course I do—Your my boyfriend after all."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kageyama smiled softly as he caressed his prize's soft face.  
"I know. But don't push yourself." He replied.

"Kageyama, I'm going to leave the hospital soon so you don't have to worry!" Hinata smiled brightly.

Why is his smile so cute?

Kageyama happily walked out of the hospital and passed by the people who worked there.

"Yea I heard that patient lost there memories after waking up from a coma..." One of the doctors gossiped, causing Kageyama to eavesdrop.

Why are they talking about hinata.

Kageyama glared at them which caused them to flinch and walk away.  
He walked through the streets and glanced around the places he knew so well.  
As he entered his dorm, Goshiki ran up to him.  
"Hey, Hey, Tobio!" He happily pranced around.

Uhg what does he want?

"I know you don't want to, but can you please listen to what I have to say!!! Trust me, it's very interesting!" He followed the taller boy who started walking away.

"I heard on the news that there was a group of people who protested against society and started killing people.." He jumped over and whispered in kageyama's ear.

"A cult?" Goshiki piqued kageyama's intrest, yet he was a bit sick hearing these stories too much already. He then pushed Goshiki's so he wasn't literally 5cm away from his.

"Yea Yea something like that. I heard that they have this mind controlling thing that converts people and kill them!" He jumped out and tried to scare Kageyama which obviously didn't work.

"Cool." He said and walked inside the dorm room. But something about what Goshiki said worried Kageyama. He didn't know if he was just paranoid or there was something deeper to it. The more he thought about it, the more his head start to hurt so he just let it end there.

5:00pm

The blinds were closed fully so no light could enter, they even had cutouts of paper plastered on the windows so no one could see in or see out.  
But he liked it that way, he barely went outside, only going as far as to take short runs, or visit his lover in his respective hospital. Thinking about this reminded him of volleyball... would he have been playing that if things were different? Maybe, but right now he was in college, still not sure about what career he would go in. 

He lifted off of the bed that comforted him for his whole entire life and finally opened the door to his room. The boy glanced around to see that Goshiki wasn't there surprisingly. On the kitchen counter was a note and a box,

I'm hanging out with Koganegawa! Sorry I can't watch an episode with you, here have this cake tho :D!  
-Goshiki

The letter was signed in the messy handwriting he recognized, and the little drawing on the side was a common occurrence when you got letters from Goshiki.  
Sometimes he'd leave them around the house, telling him things that he was doing, random funny stories, or sweet messages. It was embarrassing yes, but for some reason.. the letters comforted him. Probably because no one wrote or talked to him at all after highschool. he'd have to thank Goshiki someday for making him feel that way. Maybe tomorrow.

9:00pm  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The door shut softly, though it sounded very loud due to the pin-drop quiet place they were in. It was after school and the team had just cleaned up all the equipment and headed home for the night. The blonde haired girl turned abruptly not expecting the loud sound. Her hair was in a small ponytail and was held up by a hair tie that hinata had made for him.  
"K-Kageyama... You scared me!" She chuckled lightly, sighing to herself that standing right in front of the door—blocking it— was someone she knew.

He didn't answer.

"U-Um d-did you send the note?" She quickly dug around in her pocket and fished out a letter, fumbling with it. Quite clear that the small girl was nervous.  
"I did." He finally replied. Yachi nervously fiddled with her fingers. "So what'd you ask me for?"

The taller boy stepped closer to her, a few inches away. "Kageyama..?" She whispered softly trying to understand why he was this close to her.  
"Yachi. I asked you to come over here because i wanted to ask you something." He proceeded, "I want you to break up with Hinata." He finally told her, after days of agonizing over it.  
"Kageyama... " She frowned going over everything he said.  
"Please.. I- I love him.. Way more than you. I need him to be with me." He pleaded. By now, he was an inch away, loomer over her.  
"......Im sorry Kageyama.." She looked down. She was outcast from most and didn't speak much to people who weren't her friends, mainly to avoid conflict, but by now it was inevitable. "I can't break up with him.. I love him too.." She proceeded to answer his question with the worst possible answer.  
He looked shocked and it was very visible on his face. He turned and headed to the door. Yachi didn't want any beef between them, especially not from Kageyama. She raced over to him and reached her hand out.  
"Kageyama! I'm so sorry!! Please don't be mad at me.. I just-- You wouldn't have given Hinata away if someone asked you to right!? The same goes for me-" She spoke before being rudely interrupted.  
¨I didn't ask for your pity!- ¨ He growled under his breath. Yachi yelped and took a step back, fear surged through her body as the tone from the black-haired man's words switched.  
¨I wasn't asking for much. I was just making sure that Hinata was in good hands.¨ His fingers traced the doorś frame and made its way to the doorknob, delicately locking it. The loud sound of the lock clicking in place surrounded Yachiś 'ear and the immense feeling of dread followed.  
¨W-What are you doing..¨ She muttered shaking her head. ¨N-No.. D-don't come any closer!" She yelled. As she backed away she stepped on a bottle, that was rolling on the floor, causing her to fall. The black-haired man made his way to her, taking delicate steps each time. She backed up to the wall and covered her head as if in defense. But it didn't stop him. He grabbed her arm and pulled it, jerking it roughly before a snap was heard. She screamed, yelled, and kicked, her arm now broken. He grabbed a knife from inside his bag.  
¨K-kageyama! Please please stop! I Promise I'll do anything! Just dont hurt me!¨ She gasped through thick sobs, finding it hard to breath.  
He knelt down and put his hands around her neck. ¨Anything..? Then break up with hinata.¨ He muttered through gritted teeth. No response was heard for a bit till she finally answered.

¨N-No..¨....

¨What?¨ Kageyama pressed his thumb deeper in her neck.

¨No! Im not letting Hinata go with a fucking psychopath!¨ She screamed, louder than she ever had, she whipped her head away and bit Kageyamaś thumb, biting through the flesh and breaking the bone, causing a snapping noise and blood to flow down her mouth.

¨GAH!-¨ He pulled away abruptly. ¨Y-You piece of shit!-¨ He held his broken thumb with his other hand.  
She pushed him and ran to the door twisting the door handle over and over again. ¨W-Why isn't it opening!!¨ She cried hot, burning tears blurring her vision.

Kageyama walked up behind her ¨Because i have the key.¨ He whispered behind her ear

¨.....¨  
Blood spilled out of the blondeś mouth as she looked down to see a knife poking out of her chest.

¨H-Hinata....i-im so sorry..¨ She whispered before collapsing on the clubroom's door.

He pushed the sharp blade deeper inside of her chest and finally pulled out looking at the crimson drops of blood dripping off of the knife. He stabbed her again, over, and over, and over, and over. ¨Die.. Die! Die! Die! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!!¨ He repeated over and over again, stabbing the knife into her body, each time getting sloppier. The sweat ran down his forehead and mixed with the red splatter across his face. His thumb dangled, being broken and not attached to his body, His grin spread across his face as the feeling of tears leaving his stinging eyes sturged throughout his body, each breath was raspy and getting quicker and quicker from the sanity he was losing. Yachi was right, ¨Kageyama¨ he was a psychopath, he was insane ¨Kageyama!!¨ , disgusting, what if hinata found out ¨Kageyama!!¨ , he would never love a murderer- ¨KAGEYAMA!!!¨

Kageyama bolted up, the feeling of sweat pouring down his shirt and tears that left messy stains on his face. He looked up and saw Goshiki's face.

¨Oh my god you're awake! Are you alright?¨ He flailed his arms around trying to comfort him.  
¨W-What happened..Kageyama reached up and grasped onto Goshikiś sleeve.

¨W-Well.. After I left Koganeś house, I came here.. The lights in the house were all turned off and when I called for you, you didn't answer. Sorry for going inside your room, but i found you cooped up on the floor and crying... saying the words ¨Die..¨ over again.¨ He caught kageyama up.  
¨O-Oh.. Is that so...¨ A blush appeared on his face as he finally got a hold of himself and stood up. ¨Sorry for my behavior.. I guess i just-- haven't got much sleep..¨ He left the room, not even waiting for the other to reply and walked to the bathroom. 

Not too long, a knock came from the door.  
¨I got it!" Goshiki rushed to the door. Kageyama washed his face and looked into the mirror. He used to be more good looking, but because of the event leading up to now, he stared at the messy- unwashed hair and eye bags on him. 

¨Oh hey Hinata! Itś been so long, how are you!!¨ Kageyamaś lifted his head up, so quickly that it actually caused an intense neck strain to wash over him, and peeked out of the bathroom. In front of the door was the short ginger who caused all of Kageyamaś life to crumble right in front of him, but he didnt care. He loved him.


	2. Control

The chain's stiffened around the boys arms, not literally, but the weight of holding his hands up for days made him feel like he was holding a boulder with his arms.  
His eyes made his way down to his legs, by know they were roughed up and bruised due to the kicking he did to try and escape. And after that was an anklet that was tied to a chain and a ball. Seemed unreasonable, his arms were chained and it hurt like hell, why does he need a chain ball? It wasn't like he could escape.

His train of thoughts were interrupted by the subtle sound of the unsettling creaking of the basement door. The sound of steps on the stairs could be heard aswell, it was getting louder.

"Good morning Yamaguchi." The man smiled softly. He was holding a warm bowl, chicken noodle soup.

"......" Yamaguchi stayed silent and glared at the taller man.  
"It's rude to not greet me.." The man sighed and knelt down to him. He picked the spoon up from the bowl and blew on it softly. "Ahh~" He waved the spoon near Yamaguchi's mouth.  
"...." Tadashi tilted his face away and glared at the man.   
"Yamaguchi. Stop being so fucking difficult." The man growled and pushed the spoon to his mouth. "Eat."   
Yamaguchi opened his mouth and bit the man's finger. "Ow!-" He backed up.   
"Why are you acting so tough. Whatever, if you dont want me to help then I won't." He threw the bowl on the floor infront of Yamaguchi. The bowl shattered and the soup poured on the stone floor.  
He made his way to the freckled man and unchained his arms. He then chained them behind his back.  
"There since I'm so nice I'll let you atleast do this." He grabbed Yamaguchi's hair and pushed him down to the ground.  
He started to walk up the stairs before the green haired man finally spoke.

"What happened to you— Tsukki" he teared up and looked at the blonde figure.

Tsukki looked at him and turned around, making his way back up the stairs.  
Yamaguchi wanted to cry and scream at him, but he was so weak that he physically couldn't. He looked at the soup and noddles spilled across the whole floor. Little by little, he started to lick it up. He was unbearably hunger so he didn't really have a choice.

Tsukki closed the door and gave it a soft kiss.  
"I love you Tadashi.. " He smiled softly and left the house.   
.  
.  
6:00 am  
.  
.

Tsukki's eyes opened and he looked around, being surrounded by all of Yamaguchi's old stuff. Sweatshirts, underwear, and anything the other male touched.  
"What the fuck... not again.." He choked on his words.   
After cleaning up the mess surrounding him he looked over at the door to the basement and suddenly a feeling of dread washed over him.  
"I-Is Yamaguchi in there??" he muttered out softly before touching the door lightly. He gathered himself up together before pushing the door open.  
"Yamaguchi!!" He cried out as he ran down the stairs, tripping a bit. The stairs were built very weird and it caused anyone who stepped on them to trip, he really should've called someone to fix them—but well, he didnt.  
He gasped seeing the respective male lying on the floor with the soup smeared on his face.  
His eyes were above the darkest eye bags he'd ever seen, his hair wasnt the vibrant green he missed, it was tangled, greasy, and messy. He didn't even notice it but his body was so frail and skinny. 

How long did I keep him in here...

"Yamaguchi!" He ran over and hugged him tightly. He ran his finger down his leg and saw that the anklet was bruising his foot badly. It must hurt to walk...

"T-Tsukki...." Yamaguchi teared up and rested his head on the taller's chest. "Where have you been.. I waited so long.." he would've cried more, but he felt so weak, it was even hard for him to bring out those small words.

"I-I know.. I k-know.." He cried resting his head on Yamaguchi's. "I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry.." he muttered clenching him tightly.

After what seemed like hours of soft sobs from Tsukki, he looked down at the smaller male's face. "Y-Yama.. Yamaguchi! Are you okay! Oh god!-" he held him and grabbed his arm looking for his pulse.

"Oh thank god... he's just sleeping.." he looked down pitying the friend he loved so dearly. He picked him up and took him up the stairs, looking down, carefully stepping because he didn't want to fall.   
He placed Yamaguchi softly in his bed and tucked him in, making sure he was comfortable.   
Tsuki got up from the bed and looked down at Yamaguchi. 

"I'm so sorry Tadashi.. I don't know what's wrong with me... I'm so.. disgusting." he muttered quietly.


	3. Symptoms

“Rapid heartbeat, Anxiety Disorder, subconjunctival hemorrhage, Schizophrenia, Chronic obstructive pulmonary?--” The man listed out the following possible symptoms. “An unnatural phenomenon causing people to lose control of their body and inner thoughts..” He continued. “Restraint can be a possibility-- few hundreds at best.. insanity and mental corrupts coming without will in people..”   
Another man opened the door. “Um-” he whimpered.

“None of this makes any sense! How is any of that possible!” The first man yelled, getting up abruptly and banging his fist on the table. His slow breaths left his mouth as he sat back down and calmed himself.

“Uh- o-oh… Sorry about that…. What's wrong?” He massaged his forehead and rested it in his hands.  
“Well I just came because i'm worried about you..” The other man frowned going over to him and giving him a big hug. “Akaashi.. Are you sure you're okay..?” 

“Im fine Bokuto.. Im working right now okay sweetie.” He kissed Bokuto’s cheek softly and turned back to his monitors. Bokuto sighed and made his way to the door. 

“Akaashi.. Wanna play volleyball?” He muttered, hoping that the black-haired man would take his mind off of his work for one day.  
“Bokuto.. I'm so sorry but can you go play with someone else. Im working on something really, really important.” He didn't take his eyes off the screen for a second, still typing rapidly on his keyboard. Bokuto nodded and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.   
He walked out on the streets and made his way to the park, passing by couples who were eating crepes together, and kids happily playing. As he sat down he pondered about his love’s work. A man sat next to him and both of them let out a huge sigh. 

“What's got you sighing over?” Bokuto lifted his legs to sit criss-crossed on the bench. The other man looked at him and put his arms behind his head. “Kenma.” He responded with another over-exaggerated sigh.   
“I thought yall were cool after the incident back in highschool.” He trailed off. “Ah! Shoot!- i didn't mean to bring that up!” He ruffled up his hair aggressively.  
“Nah. It's cool. I mean, why should i pretend that nothing happened?” There was a silence between the two for an uncomfortable amount of time. They just looked at the park that was covered in a blanket of pearly, white snow. The cold air blew across the other man’s face and his nose turned a shade of pink as he quickly stuck his hands in his pockets, fishing out a hand warmer. “Want one?” He finally broke the silence, waving it around the white and black-haired man’s face.   
“Yes please!-” He snatched the hand warmer quickly and melted his hands with it in his pocket. He regretted not bringing a scarf or mittens so he greatly thanked the man, for some reason, always bringing spare items when it called for.   
“Anyways, what about you? You seem down. It's not a good look on you, ya know?” He handed Bokuto his scarf, somehow knowing that, that's what he wanted.   
“Well.., like you, it's Akaashi.” He instinctively grabbed the scarf without paying attention.   
“I thought yall never fought?” The other man bent his head down, looking upside down at the street and passerbys.   
“No, no, no.. not like that. It's just that, he's been so cooped up in his work that it's actually making me--well.. Scared for him.” He wrapped the cozy wool around his neck.   
“Wasn't he like a uhh.. Hmm.. Shonen jump artist?” The man thought hard about it, trying to remember, it's been so long after all.  
“Editor.” Bokuto corrected him. “Shonen jump, editor.” He clenched on the scarf tightly. “Honestly, I don't even know anymore!” He bit his lip to hold in the urge to cry. 

“Hey, Hey, Bokuto…” The other man lifted his head back up and placed his hand comfortingly on the other’s shoulder.  
“It's just that, he doesn't even do any of that! Well barely.. “ He blurted out. “I've seen his work, it's all half-assed. It's almost like he’s doing something else that's taking up all of his time.”   
He continued, “Its his stupid research! Stupid “Mental and insane phenomenon” He took the words that he heard his lover say and put them in quotation marks. “He barely does anything other than ''work”! He barely eats, Barely sleeps, Barely talks to me!- hell, He barely leaves his room!” He complained, finally being able to speak his mind.   
“Maybe you should tell him that... “ The other man squeezed his arm and comforted him.  
“I know! I know….” Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. “I- I tried.. But.. he doesn't take the time to listen!” He cuddled his head in his knees.   
“I'm so sorry…. Well, you do know that Akaashi loves you. He’ll always, always love you. It's just that he’s busy.” The man wiped the tears from Bokuto’s face. “And well, in the meantime, i'll be there for you.” He smiled softly.  
“Thanks-- Kuroo.” He wiped the rest of his tears and gave him a big hug.   
“No problem, Brokuto!” He chuckled, bringing back their old nicknames from highschool. “Anyways. I should go-- Akaashi would be mad if i didn't come back home at this time! Bye Kubro!!” Some of his energeticness came back, which made kuroo smile. He got up and rushed back home.  
“.......” Kuroo frowned and adjusted his position on the bench. “Research..? Mental and Insane phenomenon..? Mad if he came home at this time..? What the actual fuck..” He tried wrapping his head around what Bokuto said. After a little bit he finally understood, just a little bit.   
“I need to talk to Akaashi..” He choked out, shaking as sweat dripped down his face.


End file.
